Forgive me
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [SagaxAioros]Despues de lo k sucedió hace trece años, ahora k vuelven a la vida, Saga intentara obtener el perdon de Aioros, aunk al llegar a su templo descubre que quiza ya pueda ser muy tarde.


_**Bueno... esta es otra de las parejas k no me gustan; sin embargo, lo escribí con mucho cariño para una de mis amigas, y aunk ya es un poco viejo y ya lo había publicado en otro lado, quise subirlo aki para compartirlo con ustedes... espero que les guste o.-**_

"**Forgive me"**

_**POV of Saga: **_

Me encuentro a la salida del tercer templo, el de géminis, con mis pupilas buscando entre la oscuridad el camino que introduce a las nueve casas restantes, esperando distinguir un recinto tan sagrado para mi, como su guardián; pero la distancia es mucha, y a menos que tuviera ojos de halcón, no lograría enfocarlo.

Suspiro entrecortadamente. No hacerlo es difícil, tanto como pretender que no existes desde el día en que Athena y los otros dioses nos concedieron nuevamente la vida; pero no puedo esperar más, mi corazón ya no lo resiste. Fue capaz de soportar trece años sin escuchar el sonido de tu voz, mas ahora que sé que te encuentras de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos, no soporto la lejanía... _tengo que verte... hablarte... decirte lo que callé por mi otra personalidad... necesito que sepas cuan arrepentido me siento... _

_**Otra vez camino sin dirección**_

_**Acompañado por la inmensidad de una noche fría y gris.**_

_**Y la luna que llena el crepúsculo**_

_**Me baña en matices de nostalgia al reflejar tu rostro**_

Nuevamente mis piernas me guían hacia los recintos superiores, posiblemente a la cámara del patriarca, que por tanto tiempo yo ocupé...

_¿Pero a quién intento engañar? _

_Son más que obvias mis intenciones. _

Pretendo pararme en el umbral de Sagitario, soltar un poco de mi presencia en tu templo, hacerme notar hasta que decidas salir a mi encuentro y sin mayores preámbulos, yo me lance sobre ti, tal vez de rodillas, pidiendo clemencia por arrebatarte tantos años de tu vida.

_**Me siento tan triste amor, tan infeliz,**_

_**Tan lleno de ansiedad**_

Aunque a juzgar por la distancia interpuesta entre ambos, me atrevería a suponer que mi visita no te será del todo grata; ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer pasar por tus dominios. Lo vengo evitando desde la segunda vez en que vine a este mundo, desde el instante en que mis pupilas se concentraron en el punto lejano del techo que quedó como panorama.

La planta derecha de mi pie apenas toca el primer peldaño de Virgo, cuando un fuerte temblor recorre mi cuerpo...

_No ahora Saga, no debes claudicar..._

Sé que mis propias palabras, en un intento por alentarme, no detendrán este movimiento titilante que recorre cada uno de mis músculos, como si una fuerte ventisca me hubiera traspasado.

_Dioses... no puedo hacerlo. _

Pausadamente camino hacia un pilar, sin la misma agilidad con la que solía hacerlo, como si hubiera olvidado que primero hay que posar la planta del pie en el suelo, mover la otra pierna hasta apoyarla y hacer los mismos movimientos hasta que llegue a la recta final.

_Tengo miedo... _

Incluso podría asegurar que la sangre ha dejado de fluirme con libertad por las venas.

_Dame valor... _

El corazón me late con fuerza, tanta que tengo que llevar la mano hacia donde considero es su ubicación, para tratar de acallar ese tamborileo.

_No sabía que podía latir con esa viveza. _

Me lastima el pecho.

_Creo que me explotara y moriré aquí mismo. _

Acelera mi respiración. El oxígeno no transita con facilidad por los pulmones. De mi frente brotan toxinas líquidas, al tiempo que la espalda resbala por la columna, dejándome sentado en el piso frío.

_¡Athena, no puedo seguir! _

_**No sé que nos separó, ni como comunicarle a mi corazón...**_

_**Que aun te amo,**_

_**Que aún te extraño,**_

_**Los días sin ti son como morir**_

_**Aun... te amo**_

_Yo, uno de los santos más fuertes de todo el santuario, siendo presa del pánico ante la imagen de tu sola presencia, ante ese porte griego que odie por ser mejor que yo, y al que ya no puedo dejar de idolatrar... _

Las manos que se habían crispado en el suelo, ahora recorren mi cara en intento vano por borrar cualquier signo anormal en mí

_¡Bendita frustración!_

Mis labios están secos, mi frente humedecida, mis pulmones apunto de quedarse vacíos.

_No puedo seguir así, tengo que levantarme y continuar el camino tortuoso que yo mismo planté. _

Me aferro al soporte de roca, escalando por el hasta que mis piernas se apoyan nuevamente.

_Así tenga que gatear, llegaré hasta Sagitario y no me iré hasta lograr hablar contigo. Porque si bien yo fui el que dividió nuestros destinos, seré yo quien los una como sea. _

La sangre parece recordar el camino, subiendo y bajando por mi sistema, recorriendo cada parte mía de principio a fin; ayudándome a movilizar mis músculos y llevándome hacia la salida de virgo, hacia los peldaños que me han de guiar hasta tu presencia.

_**¿Dónde estás?**_

_**No quiero perderte, no, no**_

_**No sé si piensas en mí, como yo en ti**_

_**¡Me haces tanta falta!**_

La oscuridad de tu recinto ahora me baña por completo. El temor pareció haberse ido cuando tropecé en Escorpio y tuve que retarme a mi mismo para proseguir.

Mi cosmo se apaga, mis pies te buscan entre los pasillos de Sagitario.

No te encuentro. No percibo tu presencia.

_¿Abras sentido mi cosmo y decidiste irte?_

De nuevo la tribulación se apropia de mi alma. Mis oídos se muestran ansiosos por escucharte, mis pupilas desesperadas por ser ellas quienes se deleiten con tu silueta, mi corazón palpita consternado, como temiendo el que nuestro encuentro no se realice esta noche después de todo el tormento pasado.

_Tengo miedo Aioros. Le temo tanto a tu reacción, a que en el instante en que te pida perdón, tú me rechaces con las más frías oraciones, resumiéndolo todo en un profundo «**Te odio**»_

_Pero yo te amo. Lo sé. Lo siento. Jamás eh dejado de pensar en ti de esa forma. Nunca nadie logró arrancarte de mi cuerpo. Ningún otro amate pudo hacer que mi espíritu vibrara con la intensidad que lo hizo cuando ambos retozábamos, cuando solíamos ser dos aprendices tan sólo preocupados por obtener las armaduras doradas. _

La desesperanza me invade por completo, y cuando pienso que no te voy a encontrar, dos cosmos tranquilos llaman mi atención; estos se sitúan en una habitación que antes no revisé.

Camino pausadamente hacia las dos entidades.

_Uno eres tú, el otro es... _

-"No sabes cuanto te quiero"

_¡SHURA!! _

Mis tímpanos reconocen ese acento extranjero como propiedad del décimo custodio, de aquél que siempre acaparó tu atención, de ese que ahora te revela sus sentimientos.

_No..._

Mis puños se crispan a la altura de mis piernas, las cuales deciden guiarme hasta la puerta abierta de aquella habitación que los resguarda.

Y ahora los veo. Sus brazos rodean tu talle...

_¡MI CINTURA!_

Tus extremidades se sitúan por arriba de sus hombros...

_Él te abraza, demonios... y tú le correspondes... Él te ah dicho que te quiere y tú has decidido corresponderle... _

Mi cosmo se enciende. La sangre me hierve, la siento en mis pómulos. Mi cuerpo se crispa, me tiembla de rabia, de celos... Y ustedes se percatan de mi presencia, rompiendo la forma en que se han estrechado, para mirar hacia donde me encuentro como si se tratara de un fantasma el que se materializa ante ustedes.

Tus pupilas me miran, tienen emociones que no logro describir; pero yo no puedo más, han sido suficientes trastornos por una noche.

_**¿Que vale el orgullo**_

_**Si me siento así,**_

_**Si eres gran parte de mi?**_

Mis ojos reaccionan, mis piernas han perdido fuerza y se clavan en el piso.

_Debo inspirar lastima... Yo Saga de géminis, aquí, muriendo mientras él se jacta por su victoria. _

Mis pulmones no quieren más oxígeno, por ello, cuando trago un poco de aire, mis labios lo sacan enseguida sin permitir que atraviese. Mis labios titilan, el resto de mi sistema lo imita. Mis pupilas se cristalizan, llenándose de agua conforme los segundos pasan. El corazón late con lentitud, muriéndose aquí... aquí donde una de mis manos ha deducido colocarse.

-"Saga..."

_Ese es mi nombre... _

Las membranas me resguardan al mismo tiempo que algo tibio resbala por mis mejillas.

_¡Maldita sea!_

_**¿Dónde supones que**_

_**Debo ocultar**_

_**El dolor que llevo aquí?**_

He cometido muchos errores a la largo de mi vida, pecados por los que con esta escena pago en sobremanera.

_Soy patético... _

Cuando solía ser Arles no había dolor, únicamente tenia soledad; mas no me lastimaba, yo era fuerte... ahora soy débil... frágil...

_No lo soporto... no puedo... no quiero... Te odio... _

_**Si aun te amo**_

_**Si aun te extraño**_

_**Los días sin ti**_

_**Son como morir**_

_**Aun... te extraño**_

_No, no... Te adoro... por eso estoy aquí, muriendo por que tú estas con él, porque pareces amarlo... porque yo ya no te importo... porque fue mi culpa el que él te matara amándote como lo hacia. _

-"Los dejo"- Dice Shura

-"Si. Nos vemos mañana"- Le respondes

_Aioros es mío... ¡MIO!... y ningún niño me lo va quitar... _

Le oigo dar algunos pasos hacia el camino que yo bloqueo; pero no le permito el libre acceso, en su lugar me levanto de golpe y con el mismo dolor y furia mezclados, incrusto mi puño contra su cara

-"¡Shura!"- Gritas y yo me echo a reír al verle sangrar, estrellando contra la pared. Tratas de ir con él, pero yo te detengo del brazo, entonces me miras con reprensión –"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡Suéltame!"

_No huirás de mi lado... _

Te jalo hacia mí, te apreso con mis extremidades y me permito besarte con ferocidad, tratando de recordarte quien fue primero tu dueño; sin embargo, tú no correspondes a mi caricia salvaje, en su lugar me empujas colocando las manos en mi pecho, apartándome de tu lado. Corres a auxiliarlo. Limpias el hilo de sangre que brota por su comisura labial con la yema de tu dedo, al tiempo que le sonríes y te disculpas por mi acción desenfrenada

-"Disculpalo, tú. Como te dije hace rato, Saga no es el mismo"- Él te hace aquél comentario que yo no logro entender. Tú regresas hacia mí tus olivas, poniéndote en pie mientras me miras aún con enojo, desaprobando mi gesto anterior.

-"Shura no te hizo nada"- Me reclamas con recelo.

Ahora no sé que responderte. Él te ha pedido una indulgencia para mi, y a juzgar por sus palabras, estaban hablando de mi...

_¡No necesito su compasión! Aioros es mío_

_**No sé que nos separó**_

_**Que puede hacer**_

_**Este abismo entre los dos**_

_**No quiero esta soledad**_

_**Te quiero a ti**_

_**¡Te quiero solo a ti!**_

Pero nuestro nexo no es igual, jamás podrá serlo. Yo te hice daño. Por mi te perdiste acontecimientos importantes como el desarrollo de tu pequeño hermano

_¿Cómo puedo ahora requerirte que me ames de nuevo?_

Mi rostro se inclina, mis ojos se concentran en el piso cubiertos por una delgada capa de cabello azulado.

-"Perdoname... siempre termino haciéndote daño"- Los puños se vuelven a crispar al lado de cada una de mis piernas. –"Es sólo que yo..."

-"No quiero escucharte"- Yo no te miro. No tengo el valor de hacerlo.

-"Aioros..."

-"Calla, Shura."- Reprendes a quien antes fuera tu mejor amigo, alguien quizá más importante que yo, después de tu hermano. –"¡Saga, no tienes ningún derecho de venir aquí y armar una escena de celos!"- Ahora diriges hacia mí tu reclamo. Yo exploto. No puedo cargar más con esto

-"No tengo derecho, eso bien lo sé... sólo quise subir a decirte que lamento mucho haber puesto a Shura en tu contra, haberte arrebatado trece años de tu vida y haberme dejado dominar por mi parte maligna... y aún más... ¡Siento mucho seguirte amando como la primera vez en que te atreviste a cruzar una mirada conmigo!"- Trago bocanadas de aire. Mi pecho se infla con aceleración y mis ojos comienzan a cristalizarse de nuevo

En mis últimas palabras se me ha ido la vida, ya no puedo continuar.

_**Aun te amo**_

_**Aun te extraño**_

_**Los días sin ti**_

_**Son como morir**_

_**Aun... Te amo...**_

He dado la vuelta y no viraré hacia atrás. Seguiré mi camino hasta el tercer templo o hasta sucumbir con mi dolor y caer muerto en mi travesía.

_Eres un cobarde Saga... No te atreviste a mirarlo, a esperar una última respuesta _

¿Para que hacerlo? Únicamente me hubiera dicho que lo amaba a él y no a mí

_No sé que hacer, tampoco que pensar... _

Confusión... bendita confusión...

-"¿Ni siquiera te importa saber lo que yo pienso?"- Mi cuerpo ya se encuentra parado en el umbral de Sagitario, cuando tu voz traspasa todo límite y me hace voltear hacia atrás. Inútil es el aceptar que mi cuerpo no tiembla ante la incertidumbre. –"Por ti odié a Shura. Tú fuiste el único culpable de que peleáramos hasta morir."- Te acercas a mí con lentitud, taladrándome con tu mirada fría –"Jamás olvidaré lo que pasó esa noche..."

_¡No hagas pautas!... me torturas... _

-"... Como tampoco borraré de mi corazón esto que siento por ti. Yo aún te amo, Saga"- Tu mano acaricia mi mejilla. Siento el roce correr por mi pómulo

_¿No dirás nada? ¿No era eso lo que estabas buscando?_

Es que me parece increíble...

-"Shura me contó que no eras tú mismo, que había algo que te hacia comportarte de esa forma..."- Me explicas y yo abandono mi letargo

-"Pero tú... pensé que ustedes..."

-"Me pidió perdón y yo se lo concedí, nuestro abrazo no tenia nada de romántico"

_Aún así..._

-"No quisiste que te besara"- Te relamo

-"Lo que hiciste no me pareció correcto. Ya no estas en edad para hacerme una escena de celos"- Sonríes. A mi parece gustarme nuestra pequeña riña

-"No estoy tan viejo..."- Sueltas una carcajada al ver mi entrecejo fruncido y mis labios curveados con enojo

-"Tampoco eres un chiquillo al que tenga que rendirle cuentas de cuanto hago, o cuando crea que entre mi mejor amigo y yo, hay algo más"- Tus extremidades superiores rodean mi cuello, las mías se apropian de tu cintura

-"Perdoname..."

-"Perdoname tú a mi"- Dices acercándote lentamente a mi rostro.

-"¿Por qué?"- Te cuestiono confundido, tú te limitas a sonreír

-"Por amarte tanto"- Y sin más, aprisionas el borde mi boca con una caricia excelsa, añorada y demandada por esas mismas carnosidades. Mis labios te responden con ansia, al tiempo que mis manos se pierden en tu espalda y las tuyas entre mis cabellos.

_Besarte siempre fue uno de mis delirios. Al perderte, una parte de mi murió, la misma que esta noche despierta con tus caricias y con tu perdón. _

_**FIN**_


End file.
